


Secrets

by NowSilence



Category: Hex (TV), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: A Little Horror, Crossover, Fallen Angel, Ghosts, Happy Daddy Azazeal, M/M, Pregnant Brian, Spoilers for Hex&Starter for 10, Temptation, University Life, Violence, Witches, super powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is an ordinary university student, but recently he has met something unusual. These troubles are actually brought by a man named Azazeal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**早晨的雾气略微浓重，远处风景能见度极低。Brian起了个大早出门散步，校园此时万籁俱寂，他却很享受这份安静。他遵循习惯深入树林，草地里的露水随走动溅上他的鞋子。Brian脑中还在消化昨天看的书，觉得不对劲的时候已经晚了。他的面前，相隔不到一米之处的景象，令他吓得一屁股坐到了草坪上。** _

_**树上吊着一个女人。死了的女人。** _

_**粗砺的麻绳于她纤细的颈项磨出深深的勒痕，她穿着一袭中世纪名媛的礼服，身材姣好，容貌甜美，但是浑身苍白得泛出青灰色，也不知死了多久。** _

_**Brian急匆匆地手撑地让自己站起来，撒腿就跑。等他离那座美丽的Medenham大宅越发靠近时，他仿佛看见一个黑影直勾勾地注视着一切，腿一软险些跌倒……** _

__

“滴铃铃！滴铃铃！”

Brian头痛欲裂，胡乱摸索着按掉了闹钟。

——刚才不过是一场梦。

他舒了口气，衣服已全被汗水浸透。他换了身衣服，背起包，去上今天的课。

校园里一如既往闹哄哄的，但今天的气氛似乎格外喧嚣，蠢蠢欲动。隔着一段距离，他看到好友Rebecca Epstein和他对视了一眼，他们在拥挤的人群中汇合。

“发生什么了？”Brian问道。

Rebecca不得不放大音量：“我们能不能找个安静的地方说话！”

“有位女老师昨夜自杀了，今早尸体在卧室被发现。”

“上帝保佑。”Brian遗憾地抒发了下自己的感想，“珍惜生命，人生多美好。”

“每个人的选择不同。”Rebecca微笑了一下，“不多说了，我还有事，先走一步。”

“再见。”

“回头见。”

 

Brian是一名朝气蓬勃，对知识充满渴求的学子。他甫入学就报名参加了一个大学挑战赛团队，斗志昂扬，却因为给一见钟情的美女作弊，以一分之差成了第一替补。不幸的是其中一位队员在资格赛前天发生车祸受伤，幸运的是他因此脱颖而出，成为了四人组中的“明星队员”，并使团队突围进入录制现场。

队长Patrick Watts是个过分自傲的研究生，三年领队都战败也没有让他气馁。团队中戴着眼镜的亚裔女孩叫Lucy，还有他为之着迷的Alice。对方的感情经历显然比他想象的要丰富得多，他还记得那天他们几乎一整个白天都在听Alice讲述她的情史。Brian不仅对这些前仆后继的男人表示羡慕与同情，同时也对她的记忆力叹为观止。

Brian的生活看似和普通大学生没什么两样，但只有他自己知道，他和别人不一样。

或许一切源于那个意想不到的夜晚。

他在Medenham大宅中游荡，此处据说是几百年前McBain家族的产业，有着神秘的历史。如今的食堂里挂着女主人Rachel MacBain的画像，可以看出是位颇有气质的名媛淑女，但据说她迷上了所谓的伏都教，被当做女巫，结局惨淡。Brian对她的牺牲印象深刻。

他听到钢琴的声音，半是好奇半是无聊寻到了那个地方。透过门上的玻璃，他隐约见到一个男人坐在那里弹琴，看不清模样。

也罢，他只不过是想欣赏对方的演奏。不知过了多久，当他还沉浸在优美旋律的余韵中，对方突然起身朝门口张望。他惊慌失措逃遁，慌不择路中撞上了走廊里的花瓶，碎片划破了手指。他顾不上血滴在了瓷片上，他不知道接下来，这仅仅是个开始。

Brian不知道，那个弹钢琴的男人走出来，看了一会儿碎片上的血迹，而后在黑暗中点燃了一支烟。打火机的光一刹那照到他的眼睛，眼白中竟然都是如网般缠绕的红血丝！

 

队长Patrick正在给他们做往常的答题练习。Brian显然有些心不在焉，因为那些答案他都知道。没错，一夜之间，他发现自己的脑子突然装进了好多知识，他不知道有多少，但足以应付那些五花八门的竞赛题。他不用再像过去那般费心看书，答案手到擒来，一切简直不可思议。

但他心不在焉的还不止于此。最近他的睡眠十分糟糕。多梦，还是一些奇怪诡异的梦。这让他异常疲累，有时不得不依靠一粒安眠药帮助睡眠。

他去看了梦中的那片树林，树枝上有明显的刮痕，对应的草坪也相对贫瘠。他踩了踩，有些异乎寻常的硬。于是他蹲下身去摸，一点点摸出了一个墓碑。

 

_**Esther McBain** _

_**1746-1762** _

 

这应该是McBain家的人，会是谁呢？墓又为何在这里？

他边想边走回了Medenham大宅。方才的树边凭空出现了一男子。风吹过他整个人，他脑后稍长的卷曲短发烈烈舞动，衣领翻飞，而身躯岿然不动，如同一座被遗忘的雕像。须臾，他的左眼淌下一行泪来，忧郁得让人黯然神伤。


	2. Chapter 2

_**尖叫声、恐惧、彷徨、无助。一个被剃了光头的女人从水面中浮现出来，她的脸部及头部被画上了几个血红的十字，然而表情平和，与外貌形成极大反差。有人打开破旧的碎布，掏出被珍藏的匕首，昏暗的火光中隐射出银色的刀身。** _

_**火，愈演愈烈。你仿佛能感到自己被侵蚀，被吞没，但你无能为力，无法嚎叫求救。** _

Brian猛地睁开了眼。天还未亮，他整个人缩在自己狭小的床垫上，佝偻着背紧贴墙壁。他揉了揉眼睛，已然毫无睡意。

_又是个该死的晚上！_

他起身走到自己的小桌子边，想要倒杯水喝。

“Brian.”

轻柔而动听的叫唤，仿佛蕴藏着无限深情。Brian承认如果不是在大半夜，他一定会被这个声音迷住。但是现在，他下意识的反应就像个受惊吓的少女，然而嘴巴被一只有力的手捂住,刚好抑制了未出口的叫唤，却不至令他窒息。

Brian的心脏剧烈跳动起来， _下一秒对方是不是要把匕首抵在他的脖子上了？这个该死的夜晚！该死的入室盗窃犯！他该怎么做？可是现在连说话的机会也没有。_

于是Brian转而搭上对方贴着他的手臂，轻轻地抚弄，仿佛在安慰此人的情绪。似乎这个方法是有效的，对方并没有进一步地伤害他。只是他们站在原地，身体几乎贴在一起。Brian能感到对方比他高，而他现在整个人都窝在了这个入室盗窃犯的怀里。

忽然之间，他感到头发在被轻轻拨弄，在对方的手指下。而温热的脸庞贴着他的脸下移到了颈窝处。

Brian感觉到不对劲。

_难道对方不是盗窃犯，而是……_

他不敢再想下去了，只记得那混合着麝香、薄荷和威士忌的味道，之后便记忆全无。第二天他醒来时躺在自己的床垫上，显然他的闹钟没有响起，因此错过了上午的课程。

他其实还对昨夜的事耿耿于怀，但有时梦不就是如此么，梦境套梦境，分不清真与假，虚与实。他还模糊记得梦里是个男人，忽略了之前那些可怖的景象，这太糟糕了。但不都说梦是反的吗？于是这一切就被他抛到了脑后。

 

下课了，Brian与同学告别，独自走在路上。今天的天气阴沉沉的，和他最近的心情有些像。他沿着湖边步行回宿舍，靠近某个人烟稀少的地方时突然听到有人在叫他。

他浑身一激灵，但是对方又开始叫唤了，这次是个女人的声音。Brian发现声音源自那个久被废弃的地方。他不知道以前这里是用来干什么的，但他听别人说经常会在路过时从里面传来呻吟声，这些欲求不满的少男少女。

_难不成是叫他进去来一场艳遇？_

他像个拨浪鼓似地摇了摇头，把脑中的想法给甩掉。不过好奇心人皆有之，这大白天的会有什么事？Brian也没多想就踏进了那个地方。

没有门，只有半月形的几个门洞矗立着。里面的环境显然非常糟糕，到处都是厚重的灰尘和蜘蛛网，东西凌乱地堆放着，已不见本来面目。在里面随意地晃了一圈，Brian发现他进来之后那个呼唤他的女声却消失了。

_或许是错觉吧，最近他的状态实在太差劲了。_

一个脖子上有着刀口的女人出现在他眼所不及的背后，慢慢朝他移动。

天空中响起打雷的轰鸣，Brian急匆匆地跑出这个破旧的地方，奔往宿舍。那个女人只得无奈地停下来，似乎她被困在了这里，无法逃出。而她颈上的刀口有着鲜红的血迹，却已然干涸。

Brian不知道这里才是那位自杀女教师断气的地方。

尽管Brian已经跑得够快，但那个破地方离宿舍实在有些远，当他终于抵达Medenham大厅时，身上已经湿透了，雨水顺着他的身体滴到地上。

突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

Brian的心一悸，今天他碰到的惊吓已经够多了。为什么到现在还不消停？

他根本不管是谁拍的他，拔腿就跑，快要接近房间的时候，倏然一个金发小女孩映入他的眼帘。对方身着几百年前的蓬蓬裙，朝他慢慢走过来。这当然不会是什么复古造型了，看来最近在他身上发生什么都不会奇怪了。

小女孩走到他面前，朝他张开双手，干干净净的指尖顷刻间布满了血。对方一把掐住了他的脖子！

Brian奋力挣扎，总算逃脱了对方的钳制，毕竟一个小女孩的力量比起一名成年男子还是微乎其微的。Brian嘭的关上了门。对方没再通过什么奇怪的法门追进来。

当晚的梦里，他看清了曾经梦过的那个上吊的女人，难道就是他今天遇到的那个小女孩吗？她们都拥有卷又小又密集的金发。他注意死了的那个女人手指上也布满了血迹。

Brian不敢想象他以后还会遇到什么，这一系列的噩梦已让他筋疲力尽。不过马上，他就会知道了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章又名学妹遇鬼记


	3. Chapter 3

某天半夜醒来，当Brian看到沙发上那个托腮望着他的男人时，他已经不觉得惊讶了。因为最近在他身上发生什么都不奇怪。

Brian开了一盏小夜灯，然后坐到了男人的对面。对方着一身黑衣白衬衫，自称Azazeal，他说是被Brian的梦唤醒的堕天使，需要他寻找McBain家的人来帮助自己恢复力量。

Brian认真地听对方把话说完，然后友善地笑起来：“很精彩的故事，可这和我有什么关系？”

Azazeal听罢展颜，手指虚虚地搭在嘴边，却掩盖不了眉角眼梢的笑意。Brian渐渐有些犯困，打了几个哈欠之后就不管不顾地趴在了桌子上。这次Azazeal没有把他抱到床上去，而是在对方可爱的刘海上印下了一吻。

 

“Rebecca，中午一起吃饭吗？”

Brian好不容易在学校里找到好友，对方却回了一句：“没看我正忙着发传单吗？你不去参加的话就别来打扰我了。”

Brian微张嘴表达了自己的无奈，然后说：“好吧，那我就自己去吃了。”

他一个人落寞地走在路上，今天倒是难得放晴。下午没有课，他也不知道干什么，不如还是回寝室看书吧。中饭，就随便泡面应付咯。希望这次室友不会再发神经射掉他的面。

穿过树林的时候，他敏锐地觉察到不对劲。 _又有鬼来找他了？_

他停在原地，四处张望了一圈默默等待着，无聊地原地踏步。

一个人出现在了他面前，竟然是昨晚号称堕天使的男人！

_他这是大白天做梦了吗？_

Brian有点想把自己的脑壳撬开，看看里面到底都装了些什么，或者照照镜子，观察自己到底凭什么特质吸引了某些“怪物”。

“Brian，我知道你的困扰。”Azazeal开口道。Brian觉得有种似曾相识的感觉。

“我们是不是见过？”

“你说呢？就在昨晚。我可以帮你摆脱这些，只要你把自己交给我。”Azazeal张开了他的怀抱。

Brian质问道：“我是问昨晚之前我们是不是见过？还有，我凭什么要相信素昧平生的你？”

“当然，你可以不信我。”Azazeal摊了摊手，“但我们是一样的，你和我。如果你能看到自己的灵魂，你就会明白。”

Azazeal转身离去。

 

自那回Azazeal说可以帮助他摆脱困扰以后，Brian发现自己的生活的确有了改善。晚上不再有那些奇形怪状的噩梦，也不再有莫名其妙的鬼来找他。

他们“神奇四人组”依旧在紧罗密布地进行所谓训练思维，适应比赛环境的练习。Brian每周都会去参加，不过真的上电视，也是放完假以后的事了。

说到放假，他真是无比期待。因为Alice邀请他新年去家里玩，那时候他就能见到对方的父母，说不定他们之间会有更进一步的发展。至于对方冗长的情史，他全然不在乎。

圣诞节，他背着厚重的行囊回到家里，进门就开始喊：“妈妈，我回来啦。”放下包冲向浴室解决内急，皮带还没松开，就被里面的情景吓呆了。

他的母亲正和一名陌生男子共浴，两人还在品酒聊天。这冲击似乎有些大，他只好道完歉悻悻地逃出去。

吃晚饭的时候，母亲向他介绍了这位新男友。他叫Des，是开冰淇淋车的老板。Brian礼貌地与他问好，看样子他们挺开心的，他也没什么好说的。

“我想和您说件事。”Brian停下了吃饭的动作，他的母亲Julie表情略凝重，放下了餐具，连带一旁的Des也放了下来。

“我要参加大学挑战赛了。”

“噢老天，刚才真是吓一跳。”Julie扶着胸口说道。

Brian问：“怎么了？”

“老实说，Brian，我还以为你要出柜呢。”

Brian一脸尴尬，一旁母亲和其男友乐呵呵地笑了起来，把这顿晚餐推向了高潮。

镜头移到远远的窗外，Azazeal正看着这一家人。海风吹得他发丝凌乱，仿佛遗世独立。

饭后Brian去和兄弟Spencer还有Tone打桌球，当他们决定转场时他表达了想要回家的意愿。

Tone生气地先走一步，留下Spencer在原地听他说：“我累了，想回家看看书什么的。”

对方听罢，握住Brian的肩膀说道：“听着，你是我的老朋友，你去外面读书，认识新朋友，都是好事。但答应我，不要成为一个伪君子。”

Brian最后还是和他们去了。

回到家已经很晚了，而Azazeal却在卧室里等着他。

“你挺闲的，竟然追到了我家。”Brian疲惫地说道，一下子趴在床上。过了一会儿他感到一双手正在为他按摩双肩，不得不说，还挺舒服的。他按住了对方的手，然后坐了起来。

“谢谢，但这并不代表我会帮你。”

“Brian，你为什么总是拒绝我？”Azazeal抚上了Brian的脸，被他一下推开。

“我不知道你为什么选中我，我和那些芸芸众生又有什么区别？”

“你清楚自己多么与众不同吗？你的能力，掌控它们了吗？”Azazeal露出了神秘叵测的微笑，这毫无疑问激怒了Brian。

“你怎么知道？”Brian惊慌失措的模样落尽Azazeal眼中，他如同看着野兔落网的恶魔，不语。

“那又如何？你以为就了解了我的全部吗？你又知道多少？”

“所有。”Azazeal自信地答道，继续说了下去，“你母亲在鞋店工作，父亲早逝。你父亲不喜欢推销玻璃的工作，这消耗了他的健康，最后也让他死于推销途中。但他和你说，千万不要讨厌自己的工作。他喜欢看一些智力竞赛和有任何教育意义的节目，连带着幼时的你渐渐充满了对知识的渴求。你敢说现在的能力帮你在实现梦想的路上没有助益颇多吗？当然，我还知道更多你不知道的事，如果你想听的话。”

Azazeal看了看Brian的表情，对方眼里已经聚集满满两包泪水，他带着哀伤而又愤恨的眼刀甩向Azazeal，这让他不由自主地吻上了Brian的额头，对方这次没有推开他。他替Brian擦下已经淌落的泪水，耳语道：“我会等到你答应的那天。”

这个男人再次不动声色地消失了。


	4. Chapter 4

Brian去Alice家过新年的计划泡汤了，没想到她外婆突然受伤需要照顾。于是他提早回了学校。室友都不在，想必是外出狂欢去了。他在校园里瞎晃，又碰到了Azazeal。

“你真是无所不在。”Brian语带嘲讽。一想到对方上次的那些话以及其真正目的，他就有些开心不起来。但是在他最孤单想要个人在身边时，Azazeal却刚好在那儿。这也算是在讽刺他自己吧。

“你们堕天使过新年吗？”Brian好奇心起问道。

“嗯，但是和人类的不太一样。我们过的是犹太新年，算法是犹太历的每年七月初一，一般在公历9月到10月之间。但是每年日期又不太一样。”

Azazeal简略地解释了一下，Brian点了点头。

“你看过年，大家都出去玩了，学校里反而格外安静。”不知道为什么，Brian此时特别想找点话说。

“那你怎么不出去？”

“我……其实我本来不该在这里的。”

“看来是失约了，和你的小女朋友。”Azazeal了然地笑道。

“我们还没到这种关系。”Brian失落地说，“或许她并不是那么喜欢我，又或许我并不是那么主动。”

Azazeal没有说话，Brian转头看对方，他们已经一起走到了湖边。湖面上结着一些碎冰，漂浮着，与各种水生植物纠缠在一起。Azazeal双手插在他的大衣口袋里，微微眯起眼打量Medenham大宅。

“几百年来，她似乎一直没变，只是气氛不一样了。”Azazeal幽幽地念着。

Brian听罢扑通一声笑开了花：“对不起。几百年对我这个人类来说太遥不可及。”

Azazeal歪头看他，看得他有些不好意思。他不知道此时的自己散发出的是怎样一种甜蜜的气息，一种混合着青草、奶昔和少年活力的味道。Brian就如同一支针剂打进了Azazeal心里，他没想过自己竟然会被这样一个人类感染。

所以下一刻，他都料想不到自己会脱口而出那样的话：“你可以带我这个活了太久的堕天使去领略一下新年的气氛吗？”

Azazeal的嗓音如同拂过肌肤的柔软发丝，那种让你整个毛孔都沉浸其中的温柔，以及那不可忽视的一丢瘙痒，让Brian突然不忍拒绝此时那样一把声音的任何要求。

“为什么不呢？”

Brian觉得自己那晚一定是被什么蛊惑了。冲动是魔鬼，而他眼前是个精神病院放出来的“堕天使”。那些怪事不仅打开了他的认知，亦摧毁了他的理智。

Azazeal对着那张脸如愿以偿再次领略到了那种气息，他深深吸了一口气。

_越来越有意思了。_

 

他们在外面吃了一顿饭，Brian又带着Azazeal逛了小吃街，街上掠过无数沉浸在节日气氛中的人群，就像Azazeal这么久以来所看到的一样。不同的是，这次他也被当成了其中的一员。他们回到学校，回到Brian的卧室。对方显然对自己的陪伴非常愉快，又邀请他坐下一起喝酒。

Brian看了下闹钟说道：“还剩十几分钟就是新一年了，我们做些什么来消磨这段时间呢？”

Azazeal从口袋里掏出了什么东西，建议道：“不如抽支烟好了。”

Brian用手推拒，“对不起，我不会抽烟。”

这倒在Azazeal意料之外了。

“作为男人你竟然不会抽烟，我想今天有必要好好教你了。”

“啊不用麻烦了。”Brian再次挥手拒绝。

“抽烟这回事，其实很有意思。你不试过又怎么知道？就让它成为你新年的第一道功课吧。”

Azazeal可以看出Brian动摇了，他继续道：“放心吧，我一定能教会你。”

他们一起坐到了Brian狭小的床垫上去。

“现在我要把烟圈吹到你嘴里，你必须完全吞下去，明白吗？”Azazeal的声音循循善诱着，似乎把Brian带向了另一个世界。

他点了一支烟，双颊因为深吸而内凹，颧骨更为突出。这张脸在Brian面前不断放大，放大，最后迫使他闭上了眼睛。微张的唇瓣能够感觉到烟雾幽幽地飘了进来，由于吹动带起的风略过，他一口都没浪费地吞了进去。表情有些狰狞地缩了一下脖子傻笑，不过第一次也可以理解。Brian的眼睛闪着光，如同一颗璀璨耀眼的蓝宝石。

“再来？”他兴奋地说道。眼皮不知灯光还是肤色的关系，呈现淡淡的粉红色，而嘴唇如同诱人品尝的樱桃。

Azazeal再次用他修长的手指衔住烟，随意地吸了一口。这次吐烟的时候，他的唇轻轻地贴上了Brian的，那种柔软是他意料之中。他放慢速度把烟送进对方口中，Brian仍闭眼露出了满足的笑意。Azazeal捕捉住了这一刻，捕捉住了对方的唇瓣。

Brian觉得他又闻到了那种味道，混合着麝香、薄荷和威士忌，现在与烟草的味道一同侵入他的五脏六腑。他好像突然失却了气力，配合着对方动作在唇齿间游走、嬉戏、追逐。而对方的手托在他的后脑勺上，他慢慢将手臂环起对方的脖颈，加深这个吻。

但是有些什么不对劲。

他突然醒悟这个和他接吻的人是Azazeal，而他身上带着那个梦里夜闯他卧室，捂住他嘴的“入室盗窃犯”的味道！这一切结合起来似乎就可以解释了。

Brian猛地推开Azazeal，从床垫上跌跌撞撞地爬起来吼道：“你他妈现在给我快点离开这儿，我不想看到你。”

指针缓缓地指向零点，Azazeal终究失却了新年的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

今天对Brian来说最惊喜的事情大概就是Spencer来学校看他了。

“发生什么了？”Brian问道。

“没什么，就是来看看你。”Spencer的眼神躲躲闪闪，很轻易就被Brian捕捉到了。

“你没事不会来看我的，说吧，到底怎么了？”

“我被控告骗取失业保险金。”

“会怎样？”

“不知道，那要看法官怎么判了。”Spencer倚在Brian的小床上，一副无所谓的样子。

“你倒是破罐子破摔了。”

“好了，你不带我出去逛逛，参观学校什么的？对了，你那诗集里提到的Alice是谁？美女吗？”

“谁让你偷看我的诗了？”Brian气呼呼地说道。

“对不起么，我好歹是来散心的，你就尽一下地主之谊。”Spencer好言好语道。

“好吧。”Brian无奈，毕竟是自己的发小，“今晚有一场派对，我想你或许会感兴趣。”

他们走在喧哗的走廊上，有人陶醉地唱着奇奇怪怪的歌，有人在小角落已经干上了，正常的三三两两则聚着说话。Spencer对这一切都感到新鲜，勾着Brian肩问道：“嘿，伙计，你那个Alice会来吗？”

“这和你有什么关系？”Brian一边东张西望一边和人打招呼。

“介绍兄弟我认识一下么，别这么小气。”

“等等。”他们走进了大厅，Brian说，“看到了吗？那个穿黑色抹胸裙的金发女孩就是。”

“挺漂亮的，我们过去吧。”

“等等。”Brian扯住Spencer，“我们不能那么鲁莽。”

“她过来了。”Spencer说道。

Brian整了一下头发，“晚上好，Alice。”

“嘿，Brian。这位是？”Alice眨巴着大眼睛问道。

“Spencer.”Spencer已经先Brian一步自我介绍起来。

“我听说过你。”Alice笑道。

“Alice，我也听说过你。”

“听说了点什么？”他们同时问出口，继而笑开。

**“我想我们应该先……”**

“你先说……”“你先吧……”

Brian默默地退了出去，他已经毫无存在感了，只能无奈地去边上拿了杯酒喝起来。

“嘿，你好。”Brian转头，一个高个子头发卷得要死的男人正在叫他。

“你叫我？”

“是的。我刚从印度回来，所以皮肤晒得有点黑。”

 _没有人问你吧？_ Brian在心里腹诽道。

“你用卫生纸吗？”对方问。

“嗯……”Brian莫名其妙地点了点头。

“我经常用，它的好处可多了，我和你说……”

“对不起。”Brian打断对方的滔滔不绝，“我想起来自己还有事，先走一步。”说完也不等对方回答，嘭地一声把杯子放在桌上。

室外果然清静多了，Brian舒了一大口气，开始踢路上的小石子玩。由于他低着头，所以最先映入他眼帘的是一个人的皮鞋。

_Azazeal._

他在心底给了自己一个猜想，抬头，果然是。

“晚上好，Brian。”

_真是无趣的开场白。_

Brian眼珠转了一圈：“晚上好啊，堕天使。”

“又是一个人？”Azazeal点燃一支烟，撇头问道。

Brian直勾勾地看着他，上次的事还没完呢。他在心里默默吐槽。

“要来一支吗？”

Brian点了点头，反正他现在也没事干。他学着Azazeal的样子吸了一口烟，还是没忍住咳嗽。

“像这样，慢点。”对方演示道。

“你有什么时候出现，我不是一个人的？还是说你总是挑我一个人的时候出现？Azazeal.”Brian缓缓地吐出一口烟，喷在Azazeal的脸上。

“如果我没记错的话，这是你第一次叫我的名字。”Azazeal有些得意洋洋，就像个被老师表扬的小学生。

Brian“呵呵”干笑了两声。

“如果可以的话，我希望成为会一直等你的人。关键在于你想不想要。”Azazeal认真的口吻有些吓到Brian了。

“听着，Azazeal。你处心积虑地接近我，我不知道你想从我这里得到什么，但你冠冕堂皇的话已经说的够多了。你应该明白我不是会被一两句甜言蜜语就冲昏头脑的小女生，还是说你想让我误会你对我有什么呢？”

Azazeal低头掩饰自己的笑意，但显然他对Brian这番话仍旧很得意。

“你说的很有道理，但我并不想让你误会——”

“那你离我远一点吧。我也没有什么义务帮你恢复力量。”Brian转身就要走。

“难道你不想要知道自己的身世吗？”Azazeal的话让他停住了脚步。

“什么意思？”

“你陪我跳支舞，我就告诉你。”Azazeal绅士地朝Brian伸出手，静静等待着。

“我为什么要相信你？”Brian问道，“我怎么知道你不是在骗我？”

“我知道很多事，你明白的。你可以听我说完再判断，条件不过是一支舞而已，我想你并不是那么扭捏的人吧。”

Brian犹豫了一会儿，把自己的手交给了对方。

 

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

    ……

 

伴随着吉他的和弦，远处幽幽传来的歌声，似乎映和了他们的共舞。Azazeal舞带得很好，连Brian自己都觉得吃惊。生平第一次和一个男人，哦不堕天使跳舞。枕在对方的肩上，闻着那烟草、麝香、薄荷与威士忌混合的味道。他不过是好奇心起罢了，他拒绝承认此刻其实还挺美妙的。

 

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

……

 

Azazeal执起Brian的手掌，轻轻吻过那些指尖，悄悄在他耳边说道：“以后别再那么莽撞了，什么时候想听我弹琴都可以谈给你听，只谈给你一个人。”

 _哦我的天，又是他。_ Brian的脸颊如意料中泛起了新鲜的苹果色，他好像太易受Azazeal影响了。 _不，_ 他在心里告诉自己， _下次我一定要坚守阵地。_

 

是夜，Brian卧室里的不速之客又悄然而至。

他将破布包裹着的匕首拿出，然后在自己掌心划了一道。血从那条缝里滋生出来，是鲜红的，刺目的。修长的手指将一条小虫子捏在手上，让它凑近自己的伤口。慢慢的，那些鲜血被虫子吸了进去。来人将那只小小的生物放进了Brian的耳朵里，而后爱怜地亲吻了对方的耳垂。对过的灯光正巧照到此人的脸上，他眼里繁衍的红血丝仍旧触目惊心。

 

PS：跳舞的时候老师爱放这首歌，于是我被洗脑了，这个版本是Madilyn Bailey唱的


	6. Chapter 6

“嘿，Brian，昨晚过得很愉快吧。”Rebecca捧着书，笑着鼓起脸说道。

“呃你指的是？”Brian有些尴尬，但他已经能猜到对方指的是什么了。

Rebecca勾住了他的肩膀，“眼光挺不错的么，那个男人很有气质。”

Brian尴尬着没说话。

Rebecca继续说道：“放心，我不会告诉别人这个秘密的。”

Brian只能机械地点点头。

其实他还沉浸在昨晚Azazeal告诉他的身世，现今仍觉得不可思议。他，Brian Jackson是养子，真正的身份是McBain家的后人。

他与这座如今被当作学校的宅邸渊源深厚，而这一切Azazeal也并不是空口无凭。Brian打破了Medenham大宅中的古董花瓶，并且让自己的血沾上了瓷片——这引发了他的能力，让他一段时间内怪事连连，噩梦不断。那滴血就如同一把钥匙，打开尘封的大门。他会到Medenham读书绝不是偶然……

愈想愈烦，Brian转头问Rebecca：“你能给我支烟吗？”

“你不是从来不……”

“别废话。”Brian粗暴地打断了对方。

“你怎么回事啊？”Rebecca从包里掏出烟和打火机，看Brian手颤抖了好几次才点燃了烟。他们正处于一个光线灰暗的角落，打火机的光一瞬照亮，Brian的眼睛里竟然充斥着密密麻麻的红血丝！

Rebecca双手抱住了对方的脑袋，“让我看看。”

“怎么了？”Brian在原地翻着白眼，Rebecca仔细地观察了对方的眼睛，一切正常。

_一定是看花眼了。_

Rebecca松了口气，不过还是问了：“你最近睡眠还好吗？”

“嗯，好多了。”Brian漫不经心地答道，显然还没从思考中恢复过来。他吐出了一大口烟，迷蒙中Rebecca也看不清他的表情。

他的眼里逼现着慑人的光。

 

“Hi,Alice.”

Brian从容地走过来，直接吻了对方的嘴唇，过分的亲密让Alice皱了皱眉，但当她看到对方今天的样子，不由眼前一亮。

Brian身着藏青色的针织毛衣和黑色长裤，刘海用定型水捋到了后面。外表上似乎也没大变化，只是整个人的气质好像不一样了——仿佛突然多了一丝危险的气息，或许是成熟了？几天不见，的确让人意外。

“Brian，你今天很性感。”Alice不由之主地夸赞道。

“谢谢。”Brian勾起嘴角，似乎眼睛里都发着光，Alice有些看呆了。

“我想知道你晚上有空吗？一起共进晚餐如何？”

Alice假装低头思考了一下，说：“我想，应该没什么问题。”

“那好，晚上我来你房间接你。”

 

时值一个美妙的夜晚。Brian正和Alice在餐厅里聊得尽兴，气氛刚刚好。一个声音却无情地打断了他们。

“嘿，Brian，原来你在这儿。”

听到那个最近非常熟悉的嗓音时，Brian已经条件反射确定是Azazeal了。

“Azazeal，有事吗？”

“我找了你好久，想请你帮个忙。”对方转头朝Alice温柔地微笑，执起对方的手背吻了一记：“这位美丽的女士，非常抱歉打扰了你们的约会，我可以向你借走Brian吗？”

“我想这没什么。”Alice不自知地朝这个男人放电，Brian在一旁拖手看着，虚虚遮住了自己的表情。然后他打完招呼和Azazeal走出了餐厅。

Azazeal走了一会儿，发现对方并没有跟上来。

“你就这么把我拐出来，你觉得合适吗？”Brian的问话隔着一段距离传过来。

Azazeal站着没回答。

“你凭什么觉得我一定会跟你走？”

“你的问题总是那么多。”Azazeal退回到Brian面前，牵起对方的手，“我只是想要带你去个地方。”

“你为什么觉得我一定会跟你去？”Brian不依不挠地继续。

“统一回答：因为那个人是我。”

“就这么简单？”

“就这么简单。”

 

当Azazeal领着他到酒吧的时候，Brian显然一脸玩味的表情。

“我猜你是第一次来，对吧？”

酒吧里很吵，所以Azazeal是直接贴着他耳朵说的，Brian觉得很痒瑟缩了一下。Azazeal顺势捏了捏他的耳垂，Brian并没有什么反应。

“威士忌，纯的。谢谢。”Brian坐上吧台的长脚凳向调酒师要求道。

“威士忌加苏打水，谢谢。”他看了Azazeal一眼。

一个穿着暴露紧身衣的女人走过来，沿着Azazeal的脖子摸了一遍，然后他们挨在一起接了个短暂的吻。

Brian不动声色地看着，一边品尝杯中的酒。

“再来一杯，谢谢。”

“你喝好快，当心醉了。”Azazeal说完才开始喝他的那杯酒。

“再快也没有你忙，何况我的酒量也没有那么烂。”

“好吧，听你的。”过了一会儿Azazeal又问道，“你觉得这个地方怎么样？”

“光怪陆离，倒是挺和你。”

“不客气。”

“你这杯酒味道如何？”

Brian问的时候Azazeal已经喝干最后一口，朝他举杯示意。不知是谁，有意无意，他们的距离在一寸寸挨近，好像有一簇小火苗跃跃欲试着摇旗呐喊。

他们静静对视了几秒钟。

Azazeal突然吻上了他的唇，还不及反应湿漉漉的酒液就经由对方的舌头传递了过来。

威士忌的浓醇、馥郁配合苏打水的灵动、倔强。入口时，味蕾享受到的是一种前所未有的释放性乐趣，而整个人享受到的却是一种全新的超然快感。

Brian不记得自己是在哪儿听谁说过这话，但此时他大概有所领悟。然而Azazeal在喂完酒后就飞快离开，Brian下意识舔了舔自己的唇，抹掉漏出的威士忌。

“你的答案？”Azazeal耐心等待着。

Brian启唇欲言，忽然福至心灵，莞尔一笑：“有些别的味道，杂。”

似乎意有所指，又似乎只在讲酒罢了。

“你说让我帮你，怎么帮？”Brian顺着Azazeal的衣领抚下来问道，对方没料到话题转这么快，倒是一时沉默。在Brian看来就是在想怎么编故事骗自己。

“你只要别拒绝我，就是在帮我。”Azazeal的话意味深长，“现在和我走，我要和你说件事，但这里太吵了。”

“闭上眼睛。”Azazeal在酒吧边上的小巷子里说道。

一个醉汉跌跌撞撞地路过，看到两个大活人突然之间消失，吓得一屁股摔到地上。

Azazeal带Brian瞬时回到了学校，一棵大树下。

“现在我有点相信你是什么堕天使了。”Brian有些晕乎乎的，Azazeal托住了他的背。

“抱歉，忘记提醒你。”Azazeal继续说道，“这里被称为上吊树，Esther McBain，也就是Rachel McBain的女儿，在这里上吊自杀。现在——”他顿了顿，“我需要你来帮我做她没有完成的事。”

他从口袋里拿出一样东西打开，在月光的映射下Brian清楚看到，那竟是一把银光闪闪的匕首！而Azazeal满溢着红血丝的可怖眼珠，正直勾勾地盯着他，这种赐予猎物的眼神，好似要把他开膛破肚，吃拆入腹！

匕首抵上自己的喉咙，他觉得仿佛被控制在原地动弹不得，而对方享受着刺激的捕猎过程，饕餮盛宴在即……

无情地划过来的利刃，痛楚和鲜血终于抵达——

时间仿佛静止，他看到自己的血洒出来，雪花般喷溅到对方脸上。Azazeal的身形顷刻间暴涨，渐渐幻化成一具狰狞的黄皮肤怪兽，瘦骨嶙峋，形态可怖……

_那就是堕天使原本的样子吗？_

Brian苦笑，没想到自己此时还会想到这个。


	7. Chapter 7

“Brian,Brian!”有人在推他。

“Brian，快醒醒！”好熟悉的声音……是Rebecca！

他猛地睁开眼，却因为强烈的光线一瞬失明，马上把头埋进了臂弯里。

等再次睁眼的时候，他看清了，眼前的人确是他的好友Rebecca Epstein无疑。

“我这是在哪儿？”他警觉地问道。

“你睡傻了吧，课堂啊。大家都走了，我看你还没反应就过来叫你，谁知你突然挣扎得厉害，我就弄醒你了。刚做了噩梦？”

“嗯……”Brian支支吾吾地应道，他突然有些回忆不起昨晚和Azazeal到底是如何分开的。他还记得那把匕首，下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子，平滑如初。

_看来果然是梦。_

他舒了口气，理好东西和Rebecca走出了教室。

 

Brian正坐在图书馆里，夕阳的最后一点余辉恰好切进他所在的那处角落，暖暖融融的。他架着一副看近物时才需要戴的眼镜，手捧一本书。

_“当16、17世纪欧洲弥漫着普通的巫术恐惧症的时候，很多农村女巫也受到了打击。很快，对巫术的控告也转向了各行各业的普通人。很多人不明不白地被定义成异教徒（即基督教的敌人）和崇拜魔鬼的人。人们把一切罪恶都说成是女巫干的，从庄稼收成不好到婴儿突然死去再到牲畜身上疾病的广为流传，人们认为女巫是和魔鬼结合在一起的……”_

_“据说她迷上了所谓的伏都教，被当做女巫，结局惨淡。”_

_“我是因为爱上人间的女子才被放逐出来的，不过那都是很久以前的事，不提也罢。你的祖先Rachel McBain，我们……她因为我献出了自己的生命。”Azazeal的眼泪瞬时滴落，那是Brian第一次看到他哭。而对方飞快地别过身去抹掉。_

Brian再度陷入了沉思。他只知道Rachel McBain被诬陷为女巫，想必这其中定还有故事。

他打了个大大的哈欠，走去书架放书。窗户不知为何开着，有些凌乱堆放的书页被吹得哗哗作响，Brian习惯性地一本本摆好。沿着书架用目光逡巡着琳琅满目的书本，他并不清楚自己在找的是什么。

当他终于寻到一本想看的书时，愕然发现位置太高，而附近又没有梯子。于是他只好踮起脚伸长手臂，企图让自己够到。他显然高估了自己，沮丧地甩头就想走。

忽然眼角飘过一抹黑影。

这时窗外天色愈发昏暗，竭力吞噬着苟延残喘的暮光，书页被吹动的声响不知何时停止了。而此处的日光灯尚未开启，Brian一人伫立，仿佛被包裹在浓浓的静默之中。他不敢转头，怕看到什么不该看的东西。

已经很久了，他以为那些“怪物”都已消失，而前几天课堂上的噩梦，又将他重新笼罩在焦虑迷茫里。或许他这几天乱七八糟的书看太多，才会做那么诡异的梦。堕天使变身的样子他只看过图片，没想到梦里会那么真实，那么可怕。

Azazeal多日未来找他，而他自然不会主动去寻，因他一向不知对方从何而来，又将回到何处。

Brian下意识快步离开了图书馆，行色匆匆，只顾着赶路。

一个人影突然出现在他原本待的地方，墙壁上印着的影子随意取下了Brian刚刚想看的书，在手上惦着玩。

 

Brian一回宿舍倒头就睡，醒过来枕着头的双臂都麻了，一看，已经10点半了。匆匆忙忙理好东西跑去公共浴室，晚了就没水了。他快速地洗好穿衣服，低下头任头发滴水，然后顺势去拿边上的毛巾。一双戴着戒指的手把毛巾递给了他。

“见鬼！”Brian踉跄着后退，猛地抬起头，一头水溅在Azazeal脸上。对方摸了摸唇，嘴角咧开一个几不可见的弧度，但笑意却蕴含在眼里挥散不去。

“你那么怕我？”

Brian回避了对方的问题，转而发问：“那么晚了，你在这里做什么？”

“当然是等你。”Azazeal摊了摊手，抿唇递给他一个眼神。

“那我倒要感谢你了。”

Brian重新伸手，企图夺回毛巾，徒劳地扯了扯，无果。须臾毛巾就覆到了他头上，Azazeal开始帮他擦起头发来。动作很认真，也很细致，对方的眼珠在灯光照射下显得格外通透，似乎能让一切光穿过，反正他怎么都看不懂的。

Brian突然就想到几天前和Azazeal的偶遇，对方并没有看到他，Alice一脸幸福地挽着他的手，两人相谈盛欢。

他这几天肯定是和Alice搅在一起了，夜夜笙歌，只愿长醉不愿醒……

Brian越想越烦，把Azazeal推开，开始整理东西。

对方的吻从后脖子衍生过来，Brian不自觉地笑着说痒，又往边上移动绕开对方。Azazeal也不急，一点点跟着亲过去。Brian回头面对他，Azazeal开口道：“还要玩吗？”

他径直把舌头伸进对方嘴里开始翻搅，很快Brian就舔断了银丝，不屑地看着他：“那么急躁冒进做什么？”

“我以为我已经很有耐心了，你不就喜欢冒险吗？啊，我忘了，你喜欢答题。”Azazeal摸了一把Brian的脸颊，“现在我来出题，回答输了你给我一个吻，赢了算我的。”

“呵，这不公平。我不会让你得逞的。”Brian的手指勾过Azazeal耳后过长的头发，无聊地卷着玩。

“我想这由不得你。”Azazeal一下子用力把Brian甩往储物柜的方向，在对方将要撞到的千钧一发扯过来换了个位置抱住。

“噢，挺好玩的。”Brian笑着捧住了Azazeal的双颊，“这就是你亘古以来黏人的招数吗？

Azazeal蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，嗓音低沉得厉害：“当然不够，只是现在你必须专心答题，好吗？”

Brian松开手，点了点Azazeal的胸口：“我真是越来越看不懂你了。”

Azazeal合上双眸，手顺着Brian的额头开始缓缓摸下来。先是一点点感受对方脸部的轮廓，眉骨，眼皮下海蓝色的眼睛，颧骨，鼻梁，人中的凹陷，柔软的嘴唇，下颔。接着由脖子延伸，到形状美好的锁骨，他流连了一会儿，摸到Brian的胸口。

“你猜我什么时候脱掉你的衣服？”Azazeal问道，他卷翘的眼睫微微颤动着，Brian不自知地舔了一下嘴唇。

“现在？肯定不行。”

Azazeal的手开始在他身上缓缓游移，Brian像只四处逃窜的兔子一下按住了对方的手。过了一会儿，Azazeal只觉得对方的手牵引着他，一路经过还有些湿漉漉冒着热气的身体，呼吸不由一紧。

他睁开了眼，对Brian遗憾地笑言：“我输了。”

Brian没有应，面无表情。Azazeal这才像突然想起什么，凑过去寻了一个自认为不错的角度，献上一枚吻。他们的嘴唇如吸盘一般黏腻着抽离。

“你猜我在这里等了你多久？”

“你在刁难我。”Brian推开在自己身上啃咬的对方。

“你傻不傻，如果我想让你赢的话，你随便说个数字我都会说对的。”

Brian咬了一下唇：“那就十分钟好了。”

“比我想象的短多了，不过恭喜你答对了。”Azazeal捞过Brian的头，迅疾地用力一吻，利落松开。

“最后一个问题，”Azazeal咬着Brian的耳朵低语，“猜我现在硬了没有？”

Brian低头憋笑，问道：“那我可以摸一下吗？”

“当然。”

Azazeal解开了自己的黑色长外套，然后扔到一边。Brian的手摸了上去，抵上隔着布料已经顶着西裤的火烫。

“硬了。”Brian回答，但是手并没有移开。

“错。”

“什么？”Brian不可思议地问道。

“当然错，在我问你的那个时分它没有，后来你的手才让它……”Azazeal没有说下去，递给Brian一个“愿赌服输”的眼神。

“你耍赖。”Brian一副受不了的样子。

“因为我想你吻我了。”Azazeal笑着坐到长条椅上，撑手默默期待着。

Brian没有忘记把掉落在地的毛巾捡起来拍干净，再叠好放在椅子上。接着他在原地逗留了一下，似乎才想起有Azazeal这个人。

“抱歉。”他边说边跨坐到对方身上，两人交换了一个火辣的吻。

这次Azazeal不会再松开他了。

 

 

注：女巫的那段来自《哈迷手册》。嘿嘿，结尾是不是卡得很销魂。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 生孩子预警！！节操尽碎！！如果感到不适都是我这个作者的错！！不能承受请不要点开！！！一边开着各种BT脑洞一边写完了这章，突然觉得回不了头了。真心希望我没有毁掉AB组，已经准备好迎接你们的板砖和烂番茄555555555555

压抑的喘息声，时快时慢，时轻时重，响彻在这间小屋子里。狭小的床垫深深凹陷下去，床单上的褶皱蜿蜒蠕动着。

Brian从Azazeal身上爬起来去桌边倒水喝，白嫩的躯体暴露在视野中。尽管已经以另一种方式体验过，Azazeal仍从头到脚欣赏了一遍。

“难以想象你竟然没什么肌肉，浑身软扑扑的。”他边说着边从外套口袋掏出烟点了一支。

“谁许你在我房间抽烟的？”Brian快速地走过来，将对方手中的烟抽掉，放进自己嘴里猛吸了一口。

“你是在双重标准吗？”Azazeal舔唇，目光如炬。Brian本能地察觉到危险来临的信息。

Azazeal一口咬住了他的性器。

对方脖子向上扬，抬头用灰绿色的眼睛凝视着他，那瞳孔就是深渊，看不透却还不由自主地下坠。他的脖子上有一排纹身，Brian此时也无暇观察了。他觉得自己濒临窒息，一种痛楚又隐秘的快感从被对方咬合的位置一路轰炸至大脑，但他仍强令自己站稳。

他不能示弱分毫，但渺小的人类又怎能在堕天使面前占到多少优势？他连最基本的生理欲望都自控不了。

开始对方只是在他的阴茎上用灵巧的舌头打圈，Brian还能假装淡定地颤着手吐烟圈。直到对方开始吞吐，时浅时深地上下抽动，甚至把他的两个小东西一个个含了过来。他就这么看着对方柔软的嘴唇在他最隐秘的部位放肆、流连，而Azazeal的眼神如同将他钉上了十字架。这是一场比谁先失控的游戏，代价，只是还没料到罢了。

高潮的时候，Brian真的很有冲动把烟头按在Azazeal的头发上再捻几下，不过后果他实在不敢想。

“我猜你很想把烟头按在我头上，不过抱歉，这样你明天就别想去上课了。”Azazeal松口，用手指擦掉嘴边流下的精液，然后把指头含在嘴里弄干净。

“要尝尝吗？”他坏笑着问，一边将舌头与Brian的纠缠，一边将方才的手指放了一根进入对方的后穴。

Brian下意识吸了口气，嘴唇整个被Azazeal的唇畔用力吞了包住。对方的手指一点不含糊，尽管方才这里已经被开拓过，但他并没有射进去。

“我想让你更舒服点。”Azazeal的嗓音仿佛轻柔的羽毛拂过Brian的感官，一点碰触就能引发躁动，他难耐地迎合着那根致命的手指，直到那东西退出来，顺势弹跳着划过他的臀部。

Azazeal的怀抱大开，就等着Brian搭他的手臂，因疼痛抓掐他的后背肌肉，坐于自己之上，身体自行起伏跃动，纵情、肆意，他的腿会勾住自己的腰，他想象脚趾的卷曲绷紧。他们同时释放出来，用那些汗水、精液，缠绵的吻，开启一场盛大的仪式。

“不会有另一个等你250年的男人。不会像眼前这个这么好。”Azazeal穿戴整齐，给了他的Brian一个晚安吻，随后在窗边消失了。

 

上一刻太阳还在头顶炙烤着大地，下一瞬雨点就劈头盖脸坠落，毫无征兆，只是众多始料未及的事件之一。

因为只有一堂课，Brian把笔记和书拿在手上，匆忙地奔入最近的避雨处。等他停下来时，才发现不对劲。

半月形的门洞，糟糕的环境，到处都是厚重的灰尘和蜘蛛网，东西凌乱堆放，已不见本来面目。

这是学校废弃的那个地方。

他不由回忆起上次到这儿来的原因。如今外面雨声大作，他不觉有些起鸡皮疙瘩。内力黑漆漆的，自然没什么光。尘灰的味道呛得他咳嗽了几声，格外的刺耳。他只能看着门口和破碎窗户带来的光。很压抑，似乎有经年的怨气挤压着他，或许只是糟糕天气让自己心情变坏吧。

在他目所不及之处，有什么若隐若现。

Brian低着头在原地来回踱步，偶尔张望雨势如何。

“Brian.”

有人在叫他的名字，雨声如注，他以为自己幻听，便没搭理。

“Brian...Brian...”那个声音又唤道，这回他听清了，是个女人。

“你是人是鬼？”Brian对着空气吼道，“你在哪儿，出来啊！”

没有动静。

一道闪电划破天空，施舍这破地方些许光亮。

Brian看到自己面前赫然立着一个女人。一个脖子上有刀口，其上鲜血已然干涸的女人。

尽管不是第一次看到“怪物”，但这种毫无准备的“惊喜”也足够让心脏停止工作了。

“Brian，你认不认识Azazeal？”那个女人问道。她的眼睛很大，但是苍白无神，盯着看颇渗人。

“怎么……你怎么知道我的名字？”Brian震惊地问道，“你是谁？”

“我当然知道你，你是Brian Jackson，但却是McBain家的人。你父母拜访时我是校长助理，他们和校长的谈话我也在边上。”

“你的意思是我来到这里和我父母有关？这怎么会……太巧了，不可能！”

“你真的什么都不知道吗？”她叹了口气，“也罢。你的亲生母亲Amanda McBain生下你后病逝了，你被托付给了现在的养父母，但她死前坚持你将来必须来Medenham读大学。”

“你不是第一个说我是McBain家的人，Azazeal也这么说，但他没有那么详细……等等，你问他干什么？”

“噢我的天哪！”女人的语气惶恐不安，“看来你们已经认识，一切都晚了。他会毁了你的，相信我，他会毁了你的！”

“为什么？”一声惊雷仿若从天空延伸至大地深处，轰然炸响，Brian感觉自己要被震晕了。

“他引诱我爱上他，然后甘愿为他而死。他杀了我！从我的献祭中得到力量！这个自私的男人！我不得不一辈子被困在这个破地方，鬼魂连死了都不得安宁！”女人，哦不，女鬼的表情越发狰狞，Brian突然觉得不对劲。

Azazeal不是让自己帮助他恢复力量吗？原来他早就达成了？那么他接近自己的目的是什么？难道他也只是另一个牺牲品，抑或是一场更为黑暗阴谋中的棋子？

他越想越烦，觉得有些犯恶心，竟然一个泛呕就吐了出来。

抬起头时，他清楚看到女鬼脸上的惊恐，仿佛发生了什么不得了的事情。

“魔鬼，这个魔鬼……”她喃喃低语， ** _“两个世界的薄纱被破坏了，活人和死人一同前行，活人和死人，一起……”_**

Brian醒过来时正睡在自己的床上，窗外电闪雷鸣，扰人清梦。他打了个哈欠，不管不顾地继续睡下去。他的衣服裤子挂在椅子上，一旁的白色运动鞋沾着泥。而地板上，从门口延伸一路的脚印蜿蜒而又清晰。

 

Brian这两天总是不太舒服，早上起来头晕得厉害。不知道吃坏东西还是着凉了，他会冲到马桶前吐一回，然后满面苍白地去上课。用Rebecca的话来说，他就像体弱的居家少女。他皱了皱眉，也无暇反驳，只希望这一切快些过去。

那天他刚要睡下，Azazeal就鬼魅般地出现了。他坐在专属沙发上，手托肘，似乎又准备凝视自己一整晚。

“你来干什么？”Brian问道。说实话，那晚诡异的梦之后，他突然觉得前段时间的自己简直疯魔了。如今能够回到正常的轨迹，他着实非常庆幸。可这并不代表他现在想要见到Azazeal，尽管他们之间的关系已经有了质的飞跃。他警告自己，这都是一时走火入魔，正常的他绝对不会，坚决不会和这个男人有任何可能。

“你怎么了？”Azazeal摆出一脸无辜不知怎么得罪了Brian的表情，将手放于对方双肩，预备献上一个安抚的吻。

Brian扬着下巴迅速地避开了。

“之前和你那些越界的事，全是我一时鬼迷心窍，希望你能够尽快忘了。”Brian往边上走了几步，隔开与Azazeal的距离。

“你在说什么？”对方一脸不可置信。

Brian陈述道：“你引诱我，这本不该发生。”

“但这都是你的心在引导着你，我从未强迫过一丝一毫。”Azazeal朝他走过来，想要执起他的手，被一把甩开。

“我没什么好多说的。”Brian打开了卧室的门，“请你出去。”

“你失去了理智，但并没有失去你的心。你自己清楚。”Azazeal的声音越发轻柔黯哑，有意无意低垂了眉眼。

“我不想再看到你。”Brian非常坚决。

Azazeal的表情看上去有些受伤，但他须臾苦笑了一下，不知是对自己还是对Brian，他说：“一切已经晚了。”

Brian看到对方眼里重新燃起了火光。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Brian的面前放着平时他最喜欢的啤酒配鸡排，但他一点儿胃口都没有。这简直太糟糕了。他把头枕在双臂上，闷闷不乐。

一双手撑于他身体的两侧，他抬了抬眼——此刻最不想见到的不速之客。他决定当做没看见，继续发呆。

“你想吃什么？”Azazeal低下身子问道，顺势将Brian垂落的额发往上捋了捋。

_走开，别来烦我。_

Brian在心里控诉，却沉默以对。

“好好照顾自己，毕竟你现在不是一个人了。”Azazeal亲吻了他的脸颊，而后站起身，“我现在去帮你熬粥，一点不吃也不行，瞎吃也不行。”

他顺势拿走了桌上的啤酒和鸡排，振振有词地告诫道：“现在这些东西都不能碰，油腻辛辣刺激冷藏的食物也都不行，还有好多忌口，我会替你注意的。对了，要多起来运动一下，不过这我会陪你。”说着Azazeal就要往门外走去。

“等等。”Brian终于开口了，“我怎么听不懂你在说什么？”

Azazeal回头温柔一笑，耐心解释道：“我能让你怀上我的孩子，这没有什么不可能，我想你也要尽快适应。这段时间就别去上课了，我会带你去一个地方养胎，等孩子平安降生。”

“我的老天爷！这怎么可能……所以我最近的所有症状都是、都是因为，我一个男人竟然……”Brian的眼睛都红了，直勾勾地瞅着Azazeal，企图把对方盯出一个洞来。这个事实让他不得不承认，毕竟他自己的身体再清楚不过了。但他仍不敢相信，有一种恐惧从身心升腾而起，好似要吞噬他整个人。他的身体被魔鬼洞穿，将孕育出不知为何的怪物。这种感觉简直颠覆他的人生观，让他一时胸闷的难受，竟然什么都不想再问，什么都不想多说。他默默闭上了眼，但在罪魁祸首面前坚决忍住了眼泪——这是他最后的微薄尊严。

 

Brian和Azazeal一起搬到了一个废弃的教堂。环境竟然还挺洁净温馨，橱柜、沙发、小桌子，一些生活必需品俱全，对方竟连婴儿床都准备好了。只是Brian一直在努力忽视那张铺着红色天鹅绒的华丽大床，那是他恐惧的来源，甚至比孩子的存在更让他不寒而栗。

“是不是累了？要不要躺下睡会儿？”Azazeal扶着他的胳膊，才过了十几天，Brian的肚子竟然已经显怀了。他现在穿着对方为他买的大号T恤，披着宽松外套，不希望让任何人发现。

“不用了。”Brian推开Azazeal，自己坐到沙发上按了按额头，一双手随即附了过来，开始帮他按摩头皮。他望着桌上的花束发呆，那似乎是新摘的，花瓣上还逗留着摇摇欲坠的露水。他记得Azazeal曾经为他按摩过双肩——在此般时分，他竟然还记得对方的好。如果那时候他推开就好了，或许就不会发生之后的种种。

他根本就不想要这个孩子，但他又不是女人，要他如何拉下脸去医院告诉医生“我要堕胎”？真的太不公平了，那头堕天使想要孩子可以自己生，为什么要搭上他？

他最近总是止不住这些发散性思维，整天皱着眉，如同一位深闺怨妇。而Azazeal总是一副尽职尽责的样子在他眼前晃，嘘寒问暖。

“这是我今天刚买的一些时令水果，你想吃就自己拿。行李摆着就好，我来整理。”Azazeal打开Brian的包，将一些生活必需品拿出来。衣服折到一半，他突然想起什么，从橱柜里拿出一条毯子来。

“如果你想在沙发上打盹的话记得盖一下毯子，不要着凉了。”将毯子放在Brian边上，他又去整理东西了。

Brian看着对方忙碌的身影，突然就开口道：“你为什么不找个女人来给你生孩子，为什么要选择我？”

Azazeal听罢笑了笑，过来亲吻Brian的脸颊，而后额头相抵：“我想要的不仅仅是孩子，而是你我的孩子。”

Brian言辞犀利地质问道：“你知道我对此毫无办法，你在利用我的软肋。你就不怕我自杀，和孩子一起死个干净？”

“你不会，你也不能。”Azazeal自信地说，如同他已经完美地掌控了如今这个局面。

_的确，Brian自己都觉得为了这样一个人带着孩子去死实在太不划算，他还那么年轻。_

 

“为什么才十几天就这么显怀了？”刚洗漱完，Brian实在太郁闷了，看着自己的肚子不由自主地脱口而出。

“是长得比一般的孩子快。”Azaxeal把手放在了对方的肚皮上，是温热的，散发着生命的温度，“还因为有两个。”

Brian还没从震惊中恢复过来，对方又说道：“我感觉他们在动。你说取什么名字好？”

Azazeal脸上是为人父的喜形于色，简直毫无遮掩。 _他就是故意的_ ，Brian想。

对方继续说道：“他们一定很棒，我们的两个儿子。”

这是一幅奇异的画面，孩子的父亲兴奋地摸着承载他孩子的肚皮喃喃自语，大着肚子的Brian则只是无神地呆愣在那里，过了一会儿竟然瞌睡过去了。

尽职的未来人父将大着肚子的小个子男人谨慎轻柔地抱起，置于那张红色的华丽大床中。他将天鹅绒的被子在对方下颔掖好，坐在一旁的椅子上静静地观望，如同之前那些夜晚所做的那样，将已经烂熟于心的面容、神态在心中无数次描摹，而现在它们似乎又有所不同，因那人于他的意义已经改变。在人间待了那么久，他终于重新找到了自己的职责，那便是好好守护自己所珍惜的那个人，和他将要带来的新生命。

 

宁静的下午，Brian坐在门口慵懒地晒着太阳。他的肚子已经很大了，Azazeal说还有十来天孩子就会出生。他今天心血来潮捡起了许久未曾操练的编织技能，想要为两兄弟织件小衣服小毛裤什么的——他只是闲得发慌。

“请问是Brian Jackson吗？这有你的快递。”Azazeal装模作样地凑到他面前。他今天难得穿了件海军蓝的衬衫，显得整个人容光焕发，他把头发剪短了，整齐地梳到后面。衬衫的颜色衬得他瞳色碧蓝如洗。

_就像换了一个人？_ Brian觉得自己的想法也挺奇怪的。他不得不承认内心有为这位英俊的男子动心，毕竟谁不爱赏心悦目。尤其在这样美好的气氛中，他也不想让自己心情变糟，还不如配合对方演场戏过个瘾。

这么想他就没什么顾虑了，当下开口道：“谢谢你，英俊的快递员先生，我想你可以走了。”

“您不拆开包裹检查一下吗？不确认完备无损我回去也不能交差。”Azazeal一脸服务周到的微笑。

Brian点了点头，将快递包装利落地撕开，竟然是一块小蛋糕。

他惊喜了一下，因为今天是自己的生日。但他装作一脸如常，抬头对Azazeal说：“没什么问题，我想你可以走了。谢谢。”

他朝对方挥挥手，Azazeal竟然真的离开了。

他转身将蛋糕拿进屋子，脸上不自觉地挂起了开心的笑容。

_好想现在就吃啊，待会儿味道就不好了吧？_

Brian这么想着，走到门口四处张望，Azazeal连个影子都没有。他一脸庆幸，倒了一杯对方早上刚为他做的鲜榨果汁，坐到桌前慢慢品尝了起来。虽然只过了几个礼拜，他还是比原先明显胖了，吃东西的时候腮帮子都鼓起来，嘴唇下面的肌肉与下巴的那块肌肉形成一个挤压的凹槽。

正在他吃得津津有味的时候，一盆植物突然摆在了他面前。Brian出于本能快速地把最后一口蛋糕吞进了肚里，但桌上的残骸和嘴边的碎屑出卖了他。

“这是虎尾兰，喜欢吗？”Azazeal摸了摸Brian的头，显然对方的好胃口让他很满足，“你第一次来的时候我在房里摆花害你过敏了，这回我查过，虎尾兰不会。”

“我能说不喜欢吗？”Brian的表情有些嫌弃，“我觉得好丑。”

“是吗？”Azazeal走几步站远了观察，“好像是很丑。”他不好意思地笑了，从桌上拿起那盆虎尾兰，然后转身离开。

_他竟然没有笑我偷吃了蛋糕？_

Brian挺惊讶的，没想到下一秒就听到Azazeal满含笑意地回头说“你竟然趁我不在偷吃蛋糕。”然后对方终于捧着植物迈出了门。

晚上Brian早早地躺上床，今天他心情还不错，所以允许Azazeal摸着他的肚皮说上几句。

“Simon和Tumnus就快出来了。”这是他们讨论后得出的名字，他轻笑了一声，“我们的孩子。”

“你似乎很喜欢孩子。”Brian好奇地试探。

“我曾经失去过一个孩子，所以当我知道这两个新生命将要诞生，简直欣喜若狂。”Azazeal抬眼注视着Brian，眼里竟是浓浓的感激。

“你从没提到你的过去，可以和我说说吗？”Brian尽量把自己的语气放轻。或许因为自己怀了孩子，才会更想要了解曾经夭折的新生命。

“孩子的母亲叫Herath，是法老的女儿。他们杀了他。”提到这Azazeal有些低落。

“哦，对不起。”Brian给Azazeal拍背舒缓情绪。

“不过我已经接受过治疗了。”他微微咧开嘴角，“早点睡吧。”

“我还不想睡。”

“那你愿意听我念书吗？”

Brian思考了一下说：“可以，你要给我念什么？”

Azazeal从床头柜了拿出一本书：“ ** _Dracula_**.”

“5月3日比斯特里兹。5月1日晚上8点35分离开慕尼黑，第二天一大早到了维也纳，本应该6点46分到的，可是火车晚点了一小时。通过我在火车上和走在街道上所看到的，布达佩斯像是个不错的地方。我不敢走得离火车站太远，因为我们已经晚到了……”

借着室内的一豆灯光，Azazeal的声音在其间缓缓流淌，如同点缀黑夜的星光。那股优雅从骨子里透出来，让人觉出无数时光的洗练，亦是上帝美好的恩赐。Brian便在这悠扬中进入梦乡，度过了21岁生日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> The character is seemingly based on the similarly spelled Azazel from The Book of Enoch. However, past the name, the similarities end. In biblical Apocrypha, the fallen angels referred to in Hex as the Nephilim were in fact called the Grigori, or "Watchers." In the Apocrypha, the Nephilim were offspring of the Grigori by mortal women. It is most likely the difference in spelling of Azazeal/Azazel and the change to Nephilim from Grigori were done for aesthetic reasons, though this has not been officially confirmed.
> 
> ——摘自维基百科Azazeal条目http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azazeal
> 
> Azazeal的人物设定我到现在都搞不清楚，个人理解Azazeal在圣经里对应的是堕落天使中的看守天使。根据《以诺书》记载，有两百个叛逆的天使（即看守天使）离开了天堂，来到人间，与凡人女子结合生子。而Azazeal是这200个天使的领导者。HEX这部剧里拿非利人和堕落天使好像是一个意思。
> 
> The Bible - Genesis 6:4
> 
> The Nephilim were on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of man and they bore children to them. These were the mighty men who were of old, the men of renown.
> 
> 创世纪章节只显示拿非利人生存在神人交合生子的时代。没有官方确认的说法，所以只是我简单的猜测。欢迎指正探讨XD
> 
>  
> 
> PS: 关于孩子的问题，你们感受到了我对Simon巨巨和羊咩咩的爱了吗？【正经脸
> 
> 附：法鲨朗读的Dracula，当催眠曲真的太苏了。以及我以为他读这书的时候长Azazeal这样，结果是……你们可以去搜照片感受一下，发型似乎也是卷的，哈哈别的就……
> 
> 我今天废话真是多，见谅
> 
> 链接: http://pan.baidu.com/s/1cXIDC 密码: f4we


	10. Chapter 10

离预产期越来越近了，Brian不由担心起来，不停地问Azazeal问题。

“我要自己生吗？”

“生出来的会是怪胎吗？”

“你以前有没有碰到过类似情况，能和我说说吗？”

“女人生孩子实在太辛苦了。”

……

等到预产期那天，Azazeal找来一位医生，把Brian悄无声息带到了一个地方。

“放心，手术过后你和宝宝都会很安全，我保证。”Azazeal说完后，Brian就被上了麻醉。

他醒来时已从白天来到了黑夜，Azazeal正坐在床边看着他。

“孩子呢？”似乎是本能一般，他将此话脱口而出。

“在婴儿床上。”Azazeal摸摸Brian的头发，“你辛苦了，多睡一会儿。”

“我想看看孩子。”说着他就撩开了被子。不知道为什么，他醒来的那刻是如此挂念那两个从他肚子里出来的小家伙。自从遇上Azazeal，他的身上真的发生了很多匪夷所思的事。他怀疑自己，怀疑这个世界，为什么魔鬼要选中他，让他完成这桩逆天之举。但是当新生命慢慢开始在他体内孕育，他感到了一种敬畏，一种从未有过的依恋。血缘真的是很神奇的东西，无论走到哪里，都把人的心牢牢拴住了。他似乎明白了什么。 **生命的延续，不管是以怎样的方式，我们都应该听听它的意见。**

“你别动，我去给你抱过来。”Azazeal起身，先带来了一个孩子。

“这是Simon，你看他的眼睛和你一样，多漂亮。”Brian伸手，把这个小家伙搂了过来。

“小Simon。”他问道，“Tumnus呢？快也抱过来给我瞧瞧。”

Azazeal出现了一丝犹豫，他是这么和Brian说的：“你要做好心理准备。”

Brian的心一紧，赶忙问道：“怎么了？”

Azazeal没有回答。当对方把孩子抱过来的时候，他就明白了。

他的小儿子Tumnus竟然是半人羊。这让他想到希腊神话里的潘神（注），专司羊群与牧羊人，他有人的身体，头上长角，长耳朵，下半身及脚长的像是羊的脚。Tumnus就是这个样子。

Brian的眼睛有些湿，他不由自主地握住Tumnus的小手，然后晃了几下。那和普通婴儿的手并没有什么差别，但Brian知道这个孩子注定与众不同。

Tumnus竟然热情地回应了他。

只是婴儿的小手还没什么力量，只能在Brian的手掌里乱晃。 _不过已经比普通婴儿大了不少呢。_ Brian看了看他的两个孩子。

“Tumnus很可爱，是不是？”他抬头注视Azazeal，对方脸庞淌下了一行泪，而后被快速抹去了。

“你不害怕吗？”Azazeal问道，他的声音沙哑低沉到Brian都快不认识了。

但对方只是把Tumnus的小手置于他宽大的手掌之上，用自己的手将它们握在一起，然后摇了摇。孩子又快速地回应了。

Azazeal挤出一个破碎的笑容，仿佛无形间他和Brian有了再无法割舍的牵绊，那是新生命带来的。如果说之前照顾对方全是他心甘情愿，而Brian养胎纯粹是被动无奈。此刻一切都开始不同了，他能感受到对方带给自己的力量，那种坚定是任何人都给不了的。

 

阔别学校一个多月的Brian重新回归上课，他之前请了一个长病假。至于病例证明，Azazeal自然有本事帮他搞到。

班里新转来一个叫Ella Dee的女生，中短发，长得小小的，听说身份还挺神秘，父母是学校的赞助商。这些课余的无聊八卦借由别人的嘴传到Brian耳朵里，他也就听听过去了。

现在他满脑子就只有Simon和Tumnus，他那两个不省心的孩子。他也不知道自己自孩子出生后为何那么无法控制对他们的关心，或许出于本能，或许在不知不觉中他的心理早就改变了。原本打算生完就甩头潇洒走人的举动，似乎没再实现的可能。

其实他的脑子里不止孩子，但他不敢多想。他觉得有些不对劲的事发生了，好像有人在盯着他。他去图书馆看书，眼角好几次略过黑影。在湖边散步，仿佛又有人跟着——如影随形，却不见踪影。而他回到Azazeal身边好像就没什么了。还是说对方害怕Azazeal？或是他思虑过重？总之他也没有和Azazeal提，觉得尚未影响到正常生活，而孩子才是他的主心骨。

那天大课分小组的时候，他意外地和Ella分在了一组。中午进餐，对方把餐盘搬到了他的对面，那该算他们第一次正式接触。

“你好，Brian，我是Ella Dee，不介意我这么叫你吧？”

“当然不介意。”Brian给了她一个友善笑容，将落下的额发别到耳后。

“因为和你一组，所以想先开始熟悉起来，以后也好办事。”Ella睁大眼睛似笑非笑地看着他，那时候Brian并不知道这个女人接近他其实另有目的。

 

“你在给Simon玩什么？”Brian一回到“家”就指责起了Azazeal,“那么大块的石头，砸到孩子怎么办？”

“别担心。”Azazeal坐在沙发上闲散地捧着书，“这是魔幻石，不是普通的石头。”

“我才不管呢。”Brian的眼神扫到桌上的一堆药，好奇地问对方那是什么。

“类固醇，给我们儿子吃的。他们长太快，关节都磨损了。”

Tumnus半跪在地上玩玩具，一直对着Brian将手张得大大的索抱。Brian弯腰将小家伙抱起，然后向上提了提， _好家伙，果然长得很快。_ 而Azazeal早就继续低头安逸地看起书来了。

 

Brian已经很久没有参加过派对，这次纯粹为了Rebecca那个什么女权主义的主题派对来凑人数。当然，他本人也是相当尊重女性的。

派对接近高潮，他嫌太吵，就逛去花园。他在草坪上散步，心里想着一些事情，所以并没有注意到有个醉鬼朝他冲过来。

“嘿，哥们儿，你也出来了？”那人自来熟地问道，Brian没搭理。

“很无聊对不对？去他妈的女权主义，老子是来泡女人的！”对方重重地拍上他背脊，因为没有防备，他踉跄了一下。

令人难以置信的事发生了，Brian甚至还没怎么反应过来，一切已经结束了。

一头庞然大物不知从何处冲出来，撞飞了方才还在对他说话的醉汉。它沉重的脚爪于草皮迤逦出狰狞痕迹，身后的巨型羽翼可怖地展开，上演了一出活生生的“徒手撕人”。对方连尖叫都来不及发出就已经变成了碎片。Brian望着地上的残骸，觉得非常恶心。

接着怪物朝他走了过来，Brain很确定。因为在他低头呕吐的时候，有阴影覆上了脚下的土地。他尚未想好如何应对，突变又陡生。怪物被莫名其妙的力量制服，伴随着从喉咙深处迸发出锥心蚀骨的惨叫，被远远甩了出去——这回悲惨倒地的换成了它。

“你没事吧？”凑过来的竟然Ella Dee——那个新转校生，他这学期的学术伙伴。地上散落着装饰灯的电线，怪物一动不动地横亘在一旁，而Ella毫发无伤。她手上拿了一根东西，没有在Brian面前掩饰——看来也是不想掩饰。

“你是谁？”Brian警觉地问道，“别和我说你只是恰巧路过看到了这一切，我不会信的。”

Ella沉默了一会儿，然后冷笑起来：“你比我想象得敏锐多了，那就实话实说吧。我是女巫，而这个一直跟着你的东西，是堕天使。”

“你是说一个堕天使在跟着我？”

“没错，拜你和Azazeal的孩子出生所赐，被禁锢的那200个堕天使都被释放出来。这显然是其中一员，Azazeal派出来保护你的。”Ella继续道：“孩子还把两个世界的薄纱破坏了，活人与死人同行。这些Azazeal都没有告诉你吧？”

“对不起，容我打断，你告诉我这些是为了干什么？”Brian仍礼貌询问。

“你还不明白？孩子不应该存在。现在你是最有可能挽救这一切的人，帮我，你也就能摆脱Azazeal了。”

“我想并不是那么容易吧？”Brian将手臂交叉抱于胸前，Ella可以感觉到对方并不信任自己。

“我知道凭这简单的两三句话你是不会信我的，我们可以做交易……”

“我不知道是什么让你觉得自己可以要求我做什么，我的确讨厌Azazeal，但我不会做任何对自己孩子不利的事。”Brian的内心像有一把火在炙烤着，一提到孩子他就无法让心绪平静下来。

“男人生育本就是违反亘古以来法则的。Azazeal不仅打破了两个世界的薄纱，还利用孩子释放出200个堕天使。你知道这些魔鬼会造下多少罪孽吗？那时候你就不会觉得你的孩子如何了。”

Brian很坚决：“那也是我的孩子，没什么好商量的。”

“那不是普通的孩子，你应该知道。”

“所以你一定会想方设法杀了他们，对吗？”

Brian的眼中开始闪现泪光，Ella窥到了对方的弱点，借机讲了下去：“别把我想得那么可怕……我们来想个方法，孩子并不一定非要死。”

“什么？”Brian局促地问道。

“如果你把Azazeal的那块魔幻石交给我，我答应你不杀孩子，总会找到别的解决方法。你说对不对？”

“魔幻石……”Brian脑海中浮现出Simon玩过的那块琥珀色石头，而后点了点头，“我想我可以，但希望你说话算数。”

 

“已经很晚了，你今天不回宿舍吗？”

Azazeal外出购物归来，看见Brian整个人正以斜倚的姿势陷在床垫里，书看得分外入神。他将对方手中的书籍抽走——是那段时间他给Brian念的 ** _Dracula_** 。

“快点，我送你回去。”Azazeal一本正经地催促道。

“你就这么希望我走？”Brian一反常态的反问倒让Azazeal愣住了，他不可置信地将手搭在嘴边，笑意还是从眉角眼梢渗了出来。

他将手覆上了Brian的，很轻，并没有抓紧。

“你都给我生了两个孩子，我怎么会盼你走？”

Brian晶亮的眼睛凝视着他，Azazeal觉得能在对方的眼里看到自己的模样。话语就这么不自觉地脱口而出：“这些日子，我很想你。”

“是吗？”Brian答道。对方很明显在和他调情，Azazeal察觉到了。

他吻上了Brian的唇，久违的亲密让两人都瑟缩了一下，接下来的一切便顺理成章。

第二天醒来，屋子里消失的不仅是早起去上课的Brian，还有一块原本并不起眼的魔幻石。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 潘神（牧神），希腊神话中司羊群和牧羊人的神，专门照顾牧人和猎人、以及农人和住在乡野的人。他有人的身体，头上长角，长耳朵，下半身及脚长的像是羊的脚。Pan也是森林之神，性好女色，放纵情欲，是午后的沉欢。有时候被诗人们看作精灵的统管者。潘神（牧神）爱好音乐，最擅长吹笛子、排萧（潘神箫），能创造出非常好听的音乐，据说他的笛声有魔力，容易让人（包括希腊众神）陶醉、忘我。常带领山林女妖（一类地位较低的自然女神）舞蹈嬉戏。后被认为是帮助孤独的航行者驱逐恐怖的神。人们把他同罗马神话中的浮努斯神相等同。  
> ——摘自百度百科潘神条目http://baike.baidu.com/view/621567.htm?fr=aladdin  
> 我觉得再下去都要贴纳尼亚的标签了。。开玩笑  
> 个人非常喜欢剧里Azazeal在教堂给众人演讲的一段，对于新生命的解读，所以也加在了文里，不过融进的是Brian的想法。  
> 顺大便我又开始卖安利了，法鲨在一个MV里扮演过潘神啊哈哈哈哈快去看，可野性了！http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNjY3NTY5MDQ4.html


	11. Chapter 11

_**刺耳的尖叫声，火光熊熊，于这间昏暗的地下室沸腾不已。一个女人被禁锢在囚椅上，铁拷锁住的手腕与脚踝血迹斑斑，额头上同样戴着铁环。当椅子背后的撬棒开始转动，她的整个脑袋似乎从外至里都扭曲变形，头骨是濒临碾压的痛，心里的恐惧早已达到无可附加的地步。** _

_**距她不远的边上有个火炉，一名长发白衬衣的男子正微倾身翻转着手中的烙铁，下身的裤子贴着腰身勒上来，火光勾起金边。他在加热，而烙铁已经有些火色。可这显然不是他想要的，他继续在火中烤烫着，星子四溅，灼人的温度令他的衣衫被汗水沾染黏腻在身上，映照出汗液顺着敞开胸口流淌的轨迹。** _

_**他直起腰来，烙铁已被烧得通红，在被拿过来的一路还跳动着火星。** _

_**“你承认吗？你用巫术惑人心智！”男子低沉而充满威吓力的嗓音压迫着，她浑身都在颤抖，眼珠大而失神地瞪着，伤横累累却还要接受此般酷刑。** _

_**“不！我不——”但烙铁已狠狠嵌进了她后肩血肉，火红的刑具碾压出“嗞，嗞”响声，一缕缕白烟如鬼魅般升腾。她的尖叫划破这个寂静的空间，留下难以磨灭的痛苦血泪。** _

 

Brian的身体弹了一下，低着头惊醒过来。这个梦做得他很累很累，而现在，他自己也正困于梦中的囚椅。

_果然不能轻易相信陌生人。_

他嘲笑自己，看到一个女人从门外走进来，她有些小心翼翼的可笑，却假装凶狠高傲地对Brian说：“我已经想办法通知了Azazeal，相信他不久就会带着孩子过来救你了。”

“你不怕吗？”Brian并没有对Ella的话做出回应，反而挑起了对方最不愿面对的东西，她痛苦地捂住了头，却又像突然想起什么似的，牢牢捏住了手上琥珀色的石头。过了一会儿，对方朝他露出了舒心的微笑。

_这就是她的命脉吗？想必其中肯定有故事。_

 

教堂钟面的指针颤颤巍巍濒临午夜12点，往常这时候Brian都回去了，今天却没有来过。

Azazeal指节交叠，将头搁在上面发呆。寂静中Simon一下子开始哇啦啦哭个不停，他不搭理，而Tumnus原本在安静地睡着，也被吵醒小声地蹬着羊腿哭闹。

他的心情愈加烦躁，嘭地站起身开始来回踱步。片刻后他终于召来手下的堕天使照看孩子，自己径直往Brian宿舍而去。

Brian的房间空无一人，床铺整整齐齐，都没有动过。Azazeal感觉到，屋里已经一段时间没有人气了。

脑子里转了一圈，Azazeal想起他派出去保护Brian的下属在某天后也再没回来报告过。这一切似乎有一种无形的联系。

恐怕出事了。

就在他思考的当口，他面前的虚无中突然出现了几行字。

_Brian在我那儿，只要您将孩子带来交换，他就能安然无恙。否则后果自负。_

_Ella Dee_

字迹幽幽漂浮在空气中，嘲笑着他的姿态。Azazeal紧捏拳头，只观那些文字爆裂得悄无声息，扭曲着化作灰烬。

_这个和他纠缠了几百年的女人！她让他到现在还讨厌那些沙子……_

他像以前常做的那样把Brian的小屋子逛了一遍，每样东西都安进心里熨烫，抚平褶皱。他抚摸自己惯坐的那把椅子，然后来到Brian的小床，身体挪上去，闭眼感受。

Brian的味道，混合着青草、奶昔和少年活力，他一直记得。他勾引对方，原本是存了别的心思。但他竟然深陷，在漫长的人间流放中，在游戏红男绿女，杀戮嗜血后，竟遇到这么个意想不到的人。

 

回到教堂后，Azazeal才想起那块可以折磨Ella的魔幻石。他记得是塞给Simon玩了。可他之后把家里都翻了一遍，竟完全没有石头的踪影。

他突然想到一种可能。Brian那夜一反常态的热情，之后对方就失踪了。有很大的可能性，魔幻石如今会在Ella那老巫婆手上！

但是她应该不知道他们有两个孩子，Azazeal在心中权衡了一番——所以尚能搏一搏。对方的那把短刀毕竟不是闹着玩的，任何生物只要肋骨下方向上捅进大约8英寸，肉体和灵魂便都会消弭。

Ella约他在学校那个废弃的地方见面。

“Brian呢？”Azazeal当即就问道。

“他在安全的地方。”

“Ella，别耍花招。”Azazeal神色凌厉，“魔幻石是不是在你这里？”

“你果然还是那么聪明，只是这次栽了，栽得厉害——你应该能猜到是Brian给我的吧。”Ella脸上是得意的笑。

Azazeal反驳道：“他什么都不知道。”

“我当然告诉他了，否则石头也不会在我这儿。我还告诉他，只要孩子死了，一切都会恢复正常。”

“他不会同意的，你在骗我。”

“其实你心里已经知道答案了，又何必来问我？”Ella摇了摇头，“Azazeal，你也有看错人的一天。”

他动用力量，想要教训Ella，却发现怎么也没用。而他的手上还抱着一个孩子。

“你对我做了什么？”他恼怒地问道。

“其实也没什么，不过在这地方布了一个法阵，只对你有用的法阵。”Ella得意洋洋，从Azazeal手中抢过孩子，对方毫无办法的样子让她不觉大笑起来。

“你以为这能困住我吗？”他怒不可谒，企图冲破禁锢，奈何整间屋子都被不可名状的力量所控，短时间内根本无法突破。

“看来你这回是分身乏术了。”Ella亲了亲孩子的小脸颊，用万分惋惜的语气叹道，“真是可惜了，那么漂亮的孩子……不过谁让他是你的孩子！”

她从怀里掏出一把短剑，剑身的锋芒看得出经过了精心擦拭，可见她将此当做一场重大的仪式。

她的嘴中开始冒出悉悉索索的咒语，剑刃沾上了火光，照亮孩子湛蓝色的眼珠。她没有意识到，孩子眼睛的色泽由海蓝逐渐转变成青翠的绿色，妖异的光开始燃烧，瞳孔里华光流转。而Azazeal仍在一旁动用各种力量企图冲破法阵，血从他的嘴角缓缓流下，他将要被迫观看手无缚鸡之力的亲生骨肉当场殒命。

然后奇迹就这么发生了，让人毫无心理准备。孩子眼中突然暴涨出巨大的光束，不仅击毁了短剑，还有短剑主人的身体，Ella就这么直通通地倒了下去。孩子摔倒在地，已经覆盖整个屋子的强大力量也瞬间消退。法阵破了，Azazeal马上冲过去看孩子，幸而完好无损。

“好样的，Simon。”他不断亲吻孩子的额头、脸颊、嘴唇，有一种劫后余生的喜悦漫溢上心尖。他突然希望Brian和Tumnus也在这里，他们一家四口，全都完好无损地在一起。

他抱起孩子，慢慢地走到Ella面前。对方仿佛瞬间苍老了几百岁，事实上她只是回到了真实的样貌。

“为……什、什么？”她的嗓音沙哑得可怕，仿佛有人用刀磨过她的喉咙。

“这次是你太大意了，以为我的孩子就威胁不到你吗？他有上天赐予的力量，我为他骄傲。”Azazeal说着又亲了一记Simon的头顶。

Ella在他说话期间一直努力伸手去够离她不远的魔幻石，Azazeal看她可怜，蹲下身捡起，放于对方手心。

“忘了告诉你，其实那块魔幻石早在沙漠一战后就失去了法力，现在不过是块普通的石头。你竟然害怕到看都不看，我也是没料到。”

Ella痛苦地嚎叫起来，Azazeal皱眉，然后开口问道：“Brian在哪儿，告诉我我还可以帮你痛快点死，你觉得如何？”

Azazeal捡起地上那把短剑，吹掉上面的灰尘。

“他、他在……地下……室、室。”Ella艰难地发出如锯木头般的声音，Azazeal怀中的Simon都忍不住跺脚发出抗议，他安抚了一下孩子，然后起身往门口走去，Ella的嘶哑尖叫复起，这次Azazeal和Simon再也不用受折磨了。

 

自Brian被救回已有好几日，能够看到Azazeal和孩子都平安无事，他松了一大口气。因为受伤原因不能回学校上课，他又用旧病复发这个理由搪塞了。他在养伤期间又住在教堂，这不免勾起养胎的那段日子，许多美好回忆不时涌上心头，连他自己都不觉看Azazeal的眼神变了。

而这对Azazeal不啻为一种酷刑。

他伤得很重，非常重。破法阵耗损了他太多力量，而这种伤，短时间内根本无法治愈，这会让他本能地想要用献祭获取力量。而现在他所能接触的人里，只有Brian和孩子。这是他做出抉择的时候了，看来很多事都不再能朝原先预想的方向发展。

所以某天早晨一觉醒来，就只剩Brian一人。Azazeal，连同他们的两个孩子，仿佛从未出现过，干干净净地消失了。

 

 

几年后。

Brian现在是个朝九晚五的上班族，和父母住在一块儿，偶尔与三五好友或同事聚会，单身。

生活以他平淡如水的步调向前流淌，我们往前看，是永远看不到何时才是尽头。而后头，似乎早已被远远甩开。

或许在那一切发生了之后，Brian才得以重新看待自己的人生，过得像个正常人一样。

他每天都要乘地铁上下班，而今天甫踏入站台，就被一阵箫声吸引了。旋律异常悠扬欢快，似乎有着难以置信的魔力，为他上班一天的疲累身体注入一缕轻快的风。他循着声音的源头走去，发现人居然越来越多。他不停地道歉，好不容易才挤入了包围圈的最里面。

他看到一个半人羊跪在地上，低垂着与人类相似的眉眼，但他的头上长着羊的犄角与耳朵，上身为人形，下身为羊腿。人们都在议论纷纷，而Brian什么都听不见了。

他的眼前似乎出现幻象。在火焰幻化而成的人们群而围之起舞的中间，他把怀里小Tumnus的手给了Azazeal，而后轻轻摇晃。孩子兴奋地回应着，Azazeal恍惚的神情历历在目……

他的眼泪不听话地掉落，心中充斥着重逢的喜悦大于意外的冲击，但他只敢如此静静地观望，混在嘈杂人群中。

他曾以为这辈子都再见不到自己的孩子长大成人，甚至连一张小时候的相片也不能拿来念想。他只能在心里不断描摹着他们的样子，以期不要遗忘，不要模糊。

远处一个男人的烟快要燃尽了，地上散落着星星点点的烟灰。他隔着一段距离站在那儿，也不知看了多久。

长相、姓名，或许都没有变改，只他们都不再是当初那般。

而在嘈杂的地铁另一头，一个蓝眼睛的小个子男人和一位穿着灰色大衣的青年，又将相遇了。

 

The End


End file.
